The Adventures of Alex and Scruff
by FBSnightstalker
Summary: A young boy sets off on his pokemon journey. With alot to live up to will he choose to take on the pokemon league and follow the footsteps of his grandfather or forge a path of his own. (Updated pretty regularly)


**Authors note:**

**So this is my first Pokemon Fanfic, be nice :p Its going to be based in the world of Pokemon ruby and will be updated as I play the game through. I don't know any pokemon lore past ruby so that shan't be included. There may be mentions of other things gen 1/2 related and it is most likely i'll go off game and do random things here and there. Anyway Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be written purely from Alex's point of view so yeah. Enjoy please review**

* * *

The Champion sat on the wooden bench and watched as his grandson played with his new Pikachu _"Chu"_ said the Raichu proudly. Its lightning bolt tail swung lazily under the bench and its little feet kicked back and forth

"Who would have imagined that we'd get this far hay pall?" The Champion said patting his Raichu on the head affectionately "My grandson and your son" The Raichu nodded its head and gazed fondly at the little yellow mouse running in circles around the mousy haired human boy.

"Sir?" a voice said from behind the old man's shoulder.

Turning the man looked up at a younger man in a lab coat with some large plastic goggles on. "Yes what is it Simon?" he asked politely

"The machine is finished, sir" the man in the lab coat replied "All the tests have been carried out and it is working beautifully"

The old man smiled "Excellent, well done Simon, if you'd kindly take the empty poke ball that I left in the kitchen and get it ready please, I'd like my grandson to see this" Standing up the man called the boy over "Alex, come over here, and bring your Pikachu, it's time for you to meet your new Pokémon"

The 13 year old boy picked up his Pikachu and walked over "But Gramps I've already got Scruff here, me and him are going to take down the Gymn leaders on our own just like you did as a boy"

The old man laughed while his Raichu hopped off the bench its cheeks sparking in humour "That's not quite how it was Alex, I didn't just have Raichu, I had a whole team of Pokémon to help me and you will need one too if you're serious about being a trainer"

The boy nodded his head "Okay Gramps, you're the pro"

"And don't you forget it" remarked the elderly man kindly. Putting his hand on the boys shoulder and guiding him inside. As he stepped inside he took a poke ball off of one of the many shelves that lined the back porch.

"Now I'm going to show you just how powerful both you and your Pokémon can become" he said and threw the poke ball out of the back door. The poke ball hit the ground and a stream of yellow light burst forth from it. Out of the light stepped a large shaggy coated dog, its tiger striped mane danced like flames and it tossed its head back barking "_**Arc**_"

The young boy's eyes lit up in wonder "An Arcanine" he whispered in awe. He knew his grandpa had collected a lot of powerful Pokémon and at one time or another he'd been shown them but his father had never shown him this one. "Are you giving me your Arcanine Grampa?" The boy asked turning to look at the old man with excitement and hope in his eyes. The man laughed

"No Alex, I'm not giving you my Arcanine" he chuckled softly and returned the Arcanine to its ball "Come with me and I'll show you what I've been working on these past months"

The two walked side by side into the main part of the house with the Pikachu and the Raichu following behind. It wasn't a large house but it was made with comfort in mind, the kitchen was tiled and had the most modern and user friendly appliances in it. Walking through the kitchen they got a glimpse of a snug carpeted lounge area but instead of going there they turned towards a door in the corner of the kitchen. Opening the door the man ushered Alex down in front of him, closing the door behind them. Getting to the bottom of the stairs he revealed what he'd be working on for nearly a year now. A large ugly looking machine dominated the centre of the room two large glass boxes were fixed on either side of it and lots of dials and flashing lights lit up the middle. In the middle operating the machine stood two men in lab coats. On hearing the two enter the room one of them turned around

"Ah Simon, are we ready for a little demonstration?" The old man asked rubbing his hands in anticipation. The man who had spoken to him previously nodded

"Yes sir, do you have the poke ball?" The old man handed him the ball containing Arcanine "Okay then, I'll just place this on this side" he walked over to the glass box on the left and placed the poke ball in a small metal clamp "Then I twist a few of these" he turned a couple of dials and winked at Alex as the grey metal contraption lit up like a Christmas tree, tubes began pumping their multiple coloured fluids across the machine, readouts full of red and green lights became alive and the empty glass box on the right became a swirling vortex of light.

As the light in the box got brighter and the men had to start shielding their eyes a metal partition came down so that they couldn't see the bottom half of the box, metal arms were moving around, syringes and drips could be seen disappearing into the bottom half of the box. After a minute of this the metal arms withdrew.

Simon smiled "May I do the honours?" he asked

"Of course" replied Alex's grandpa ushering Alex forward

Simon nodded "Well Alex, I'd like to introduce you to your new Pokémon pal" He pressed a button on the machine and the metal partition withdrew to reveal a new poke ball "Go on" Simon smiled "Its yours" Alex walked forward slightly nervous. The machine had kind of freaked him out and while he knew his gramps and Simon wouldn't play any tricks on him or put him in a situation where he could get hurt he honestly didn't want to get closer to the machine. The other technician that hadn't said anything thus far saw Alex's hesitation and chuckled. Reaching over he took the new pokeball and handed it to Alex "It won't bite" he said smiling Alex smiled back

"So can I just.." he mimed throwing it

"Of course" His grandpa replied and so Alex did.

Throwing the ball it popped open and a white light burst out of it taking form on the ground. "Liiithe" yawned the small orange and brown Pokémon that was curled up on the floor "Wow" said Alex smiling and walking over to his new Pokémon

"That is a growlithe, the unevolved form of Arcanine" His grandad proudly announced. "My machine extracts the DNA of one Pokémon and then replicates it. However it only replicates the base Pokémon, we haven't managed to clone an evolved Pokémon yet"

Alex looked up at his grandpa and then back down at the Growlithe that was curled up asleep on the floor and definitely asleep. "Um...you cloned me a Pokémon?" He asked slightly confused

"Yup, isn't is fantastic" his grandpa replied

"Isn't It cheating?" countered Alex causing his grandpa to frown "I'm supposed to catch my own Pokémon, aren't I"

"Well, yes, but I thought that this would make a good leaving present"

Alex sighed slightly stroking the Growlithe. Today was the day that he was leaving to embark on his Pokémon journey, he'd already left his mum and dad at home, his grandpa had practically dragged him away from his crying mum. His dad had given him lots of advice and a handy backpack and his mum had stuffed said backpack full of food for him and Scruffy. He had greatly appreciated the gifts but he'd never expected a Pokémon as a gift, and he did consider it cheating to get given one instead of having to catch it himself. "Thanks Grandpa, it's great" he said and honestly he was very happy despite his concerns. A Growlithe was a very cool Pokémon and he was incredibly lucky to have one in his first Pokémon team. He would still have to put the work in to train it.

His grandpa nodded "I'm glad you like it" he said "I think Simon had something he wanted to give to you as well" Simon nodded and stepped forward

"In your old man's day these were pretty rare and I know that you don't have one yet so I figured that I would get you one" he smiled and presented Alex with a small red device "It one of the first generation of pokedex. It doesn't have any of the new fangled devices on it like the newer models but it does its job very well"

Alex smiled and gratefully accepted the pokedex "It's great, thanks Simon" he said. He'd been worried as he hadn't been able to afford a pokedex for himself and his father had refused to give him his. Even though it was an older model he'd look after it as best he could. Tucking it into a pocket he stood up and returned the sleeping Growlithe to its ball "Will he always be sleeping?" he asked slightly worried by the fact the Growlithe hadn't shown any sign of waking up

Simon chuckled "He should be fine, just give him some time and plenty of exercise"

Alex nodded and looked around the room suddenly eager to leave "Is there anything else?" he asked eagerly. His grandpa laughed

"No go on. Have a great Journey Alex" Running up the stairs Alex saw Scruffy waiting for him at the top of the stairs

"Come on Scruff, we're off" He said and waving bye to His grandpa at the door he set off down the road towards route 101, the only way out of little root town, the only town he'd ever lived in. Stepping onto the path he stumbled and tripped on his laces. Landing on the floor he cursed and rolled onto his side. "Piii" Scruff ran over concerned for his trainer "Its ok Scruff, just grazed my hand" sighed Alex showing Scruff the bloody graze on the palm of his hand "Great way to start my journey hey?" he said slightly annoyed with himself, Scruff bumped Alex with his shoulder playfully "Chu" the little yellow mouse said looking up at his trainer he walked forward and looked back "Chu" he repeated eager to get going. Alex smiled and pushed himself up again. Having a father who was a gym leader and a grandpa who was the most well renowned champion and accomplished Pokémon trainer in decades he had alot to live up to. Still he wasn't bothered, every trainer was different and no one knew would know who his grandad was unless he told them. He smiled as he jogged to catch up with his Pikachu, he was going to be beat the league just like his grandad and he was going to do it with his favourite Pokémon.


End file.
